My New School Hollywood Arts
by XXSchmidtCrazyXX
Summary: After being called to the studio at 6am, Katie finds out she has to go the a posh school called Hollywood Arts. What will happen when she gets there? Will she make any friends? READ MY STORY HELP PLEASE :)
1. What!

**_My New School Hollywood Arts _**

**_Chapter One WHAT!_**

**_Hey guys it's me CiaraBravoLover with my new story. By the way I will still do Help. Hope you like._**

**_Katie POV_**

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

_I walk over to my phone and picked it up. Who the hell would be calling at 6am. "Hello. And why are you calling me now could this wait until I don't know 3pm." I told the person rudely. "NO Studio NOW!" Someone yelled which is Gustavo I think. "Why?" I asked. "If you go to the studio I'll pay you $100." Gustavo shouted. "Deal." Was all I said before I hang up on him. "I guess it to the studio." I said to myself. I walk out of my room and shut the door. I ran out of 2J and ran in the lobby.  
_

_"Hey no running." I heard Britters say. _

_"Whatever." I shouted back. When I got outside of the Plamwoods I saw a limo which said Katie Knight. Sweet. I walk to the limo and sat inside. After the short weird driver we were at Rocque Records. I walk out of the car and went inside. Inside was Gustavo and Kelly yelling at each other. "Before I say something else where the money." I said. Gustavo handed me the money and I put it in my pocket. "So why did you call me here." I said with a smile. "We need to tell you something." Kelly said. "Okay." I whispered. "You are going to a new school Hollywood Arts. " Gustavo said. "WHAT!" I yelled. "You can't tell me what to do. Why do I even have to go there." I added. "Because I say so and your mum thought it was amazing idea." Gustavo said. "What I have to go to this posh school and I don't even get a say in it." I said. "Yes I guess." Kelly said giving me a smile which said sorry I tired to get him to not do it but it didn't happen. "Well fine I go but that will be $2000." I said with a smirk on my face. He so gonna say no. "Fine." Gustavo said giving me the money. Wow I thought he wouldn't. "Well bye." I said and ran out._


	2. Hi I'm Katie Knight

_**My New School Hollywood Arts**_

_**Chapter Two Hi I'm Katie Knight**_

_**Katie POV**_

_Beeeep Beep_

_Okay I'm up. I open my eyes and looked at my clock which said 6am. I turned it off and jump of my bed and walk to the bathroom. After getting dress I walk in the Kitchen where, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Mum was. "Morning." I said walking to to my seat. Mum placed a plate of toast in front of me. "Morning sweetie did you have a good sleep?" Mum asked me as she put down a cup of tea for me. "Yeah the best." I told her. "Katie are you happy to go to Hollywood Arts." Kendall said. "Not really, but there will be a whole both of people to prank there." I said with a smirk. "That great but if I get called a lot of time about you getting in trouble you will be grounded." Mum told me. "Anyway what time do you have to leave?" Carlos asked. "7:30." I told them. "We driver you there." Logan said. "Yeah it will be fun." James added. "Okay that would be awesome." I said. After eating my toast I check the time and it said 7:20. "I'm gonna get everything ready then we can leave." I told them. I ran upstairs and and got me things. "Katie are you ready?" Kendall yelled from downstairs. "Yeah." I shouted back. I ran downstairs and walk over to mum. "Bye mum." I said. "Bye sweetie see you after school." She told me. I walk over to the guys. "Okay can we go now." I said. I could tell the forgot about dropping me. "Oh yeah." Carlos said. James grab the car keys and we went. When we got to the car, James went in the driver seat, Carlos sat next to him, I sat in the middle of Kendall and Logan in the back. James turned on the radio and famous came on._

_Do you want to ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me, do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered and end up on the cover  
Of every star studded supermarket magazine_

You can do it, stick right to it  
It could happen tonight

You wanna be famous, famous  
You wanna be the one who's living the life  
You wanna be famous, famous  
You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride

Do you want to cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to see your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder, fight the fight together  
Take it to the top, we got the winning team

It's your moment, you can own it  
It's the American dream

You wanna be famous, famous  
You wanna be the one who's living the life_  
_You wanna be famous, famous  
You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride

All day, all night  
The camera's on and it never lies  
You're under the spotlight  
Twenty-four, seven 'til the end of time

Whoa, you wanna be famous  
Whoa, you wanna be famous

You wanna be famous, famous  
You wanna be the one who's living the life  
You wanna be famous, famous  
You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride

You wanna be be famous

Your song is on the radio, hot rotation video  
Bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail  
Tour bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet  
Just one thing you can't forget, takes more than just wanting it

Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test  
Give your all, never less, famous means you're the best

After the song we laugh and we were at Hollywood Arts. "Wow." Was all we said looking at it. "Bye guys." I said. "Bye." They told me back. Kendall kiss the top of my head and I walk out of the car. I wave at them and they wave back and then they left. I walk into the school. "Wow." I whispered. This school is amazing. I started walking until I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." The girl with brown hair said. "Don't worry about it. Whats your name?" I asked the girl. "I'm Victoria Vega but call me Tori." The girl said. "Okay Tori i'm Katherine Knight but everyone calls me Katie." I told Tori. "You new right Katie?" Tori asked me with a smile. "Yeah can you show me around the school, because I don't want to get lost." I pleaded. "Sure thing Katie." She said and we walk away.

"So this is the hallway." Tori said as we walk in. Just out of nowhere a boy came. "Hey Tori who is this?" He asked pointing at me. Wow he tall I Have to do the same thing now what I do to Kendall and James look up. "She Katherine Knight but she wants us to call her Katie. Katie this is Andre." Tori said. "Hey I heard that name before Katie Knight." Andre said. "Yeah you might of. Do you know the band Big Time Rush." I asked hoping they would know they guys. "Yeah we love them." Tori said. "That great i'm Kendall sister." I said with a smile. "Don't believe you." Tori said. "Fine but it's true I call Katie and the first thing he will say Hey Baby sister liking the school and guess what we got in trouble for." I said. "Okay ring him." Andre said looking happy. I pulled out my phone called Kendall and put on loud speaker.

**Kendall : Hey baby sister liking the school and guess what we got in trouble for**

**Me : Yeah I am liking it Big Brother and what did you get in trouble for this time and how many time did you get in trouble**

**Kendall : Thats great. Well Jett was getting praise from Mrs Collins because he got the correct answer, because he was copying Logie. So Carlos started to sing the giant turd song. James join in. Me and Logie told them to knock it off, but they didn't listen they just sang louder. Then I sang with them might as well because he did try and try and try to steal me girlfriend and then me, Carlos and James sang louder and jump on our desk and sang the giant turd song to Jett then Logan join in then we got in trouble so yeah we got in trouble once**

Tori and Andre looked at each like why would they do that.

**Me : Wow this is you first time getting in trouble once**

**Kendall : Yeah about that make that two.**

**Me : What could you done in less then a minute.**

**Kendall : Using my phone. I'm gonna have to go. Bye Baby Sister love you**

**Me : Bye Big Brother love you too. **

**Then he hang up.**

"See told you." I said as I turned to Tori and Andre. "He seem nothing like people say." Tori said. "What do they say?" I asked as my eyebrow went up. "They say he never gets in trouble and he fearless and he normal." Andre said. I laughed. "Oh please the fearless bit is correct he is fearless he has no fears. Even when he was little and almost died on his first school trip he wasn't scared. And he never gets in trouble. Yeah that will happen when I happen when I won't try and take people money, that will never stop. And Normal oh please he like one of the un- normal people I know, well after Carlos because that kid is just the weirdest thing on earth." I said. "Well we better get to class." Tori said and we walk off.

_**Hey thanks for reading on yeah if you Kemlic23 sorry I kind of copy you. It's because I didn't have an idea and you an amazing writer. So 742 people seen my story Help. If you haven't seen it go on my profile and click on it and read. Please I really need 1000 people to see it that would be a dream come true. I hope you like this long chapter. And sorry for making Chapter One I thinking about making a story about Kendall and Katie.I'm CiaraBravoLover and this is my story. Bye guys**_


End file.
